l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Kaukatsu
Bayushi Kaukatsu was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan. Family Kaukatsu's father was Bayushi Goshiu. Kaukatsu's son, Bayushi Ogura, was discovered to be a member of the Shadowed Tower conspiracy and executed as a traitor. Towers, by Shawn Carman Master Courtier Kaukatsu was considered one of the most dangerous men in the Empire, though he had never marched into battle. A master of the Scorpion arts of blackmail, rumor and coercion, there were few samurai whose secrets he did not possess, and fewer still that dared to oppose him in court. Kaukatsu prefered to wear a simple half-mask that only covered his upper face. Winter Court under the Four Winds When the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf the task was given to Kaukatsu to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Selected as Imperial Chancellor In 1159, following the death of Emperor Toturi I the Otomo decided to name an Imperial Chancellor, even in the absence of an Emperor. Bayushi Kaukatsu was eventually chosen, over other options such as Yoritomo Yoyonagi.An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Shortly after being named as chancellor, Kaukatsu and Ikoma Sume decided to wed the Lion's nephew, Ikoma Otemi with a Scorpion, Shosuro Yasuko. Following the coronation of the new Emperor, Toturi III, Kaukatsu maintained his position as Imperial Chancellor. Sezaru's Mask It was Kaukatsu who returned the stolen Sezaru's Mask to his true owner Toturi Sezaru, after it had been recovered by Bayushi Tai during the Fall of Otosan Uchi. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Dismissed as Advisor Following a failed attack against a holding of the Shadowed Tower, Bayushi Yojiro saw this as proof of treachery within his closest circle. Kaukatsu and the rest of the Daimyo were dismissed from the Scorpion Clan Champion's presence. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Chen Dishonored In 1159, in the court of Hantei Naseru at Ryoko Owari, Moto Chen accused the Kaukatsu of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act without any proof. Kaukatsu ordered Chen to leave Journey's End City, and requested an Unicorn restitution for the insult. Upon Shono's request, Kaukatsu let the Khan resolve the incident satisfactorily, and in addition received the Shinjo family's favor. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Otomo After the destruction of Otosan Uchi, the Otomo family held a Imperial Court at Kyuden Seppun to request a new home. Kaukatsu actively seek the favor of the Otomo until Tanitsu talked about the Imperial Chancellor's son Bayushi Ogura and rumors about a Shadowed Tower in the City of Lies. Kaukatsu withdrew to vie the Otomo's favor, warning Tanitsu. The new home of the Otomo went to Crane lands. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rebuilding the Imperial Court Kaukatsu was mildly annoyed that Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji had collaborated without his approval or even his knowledge to rebuild an Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya in 1160. Kaukatsu was invited to join the Court and he selected Shosuro Higatsuku and Bayushi Kwanchai, his new yojimbo, to be with him. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Kaukatsu was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Toturi III Kaukatsu was present at Kyuden Seppun when after the return of the remaining Winds from the Four Winds March, Toturi Sezaru first, followed by Akodo Kaneka, relinquished their claims to the Throne. Kaede returned to the Celestial Heavens, and Naseru was declared Emperor. After his ascension to the Steel Throne, he renounced his ties to the Hantei dynasty, giving himself the name Toturi III. He thereby honored his sister Tsudao, announcing that she had been the second emperor to bear that name. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Dawnfall of the Tower When most of the Shadowed Tower members were punished for treason, Kaukatsu's son, Bayushi Ogura, was apprehended by his cousin, Bayushi Kwanchai, judged by Kaukatsu, and placed in Traitor's Grove. Towers, by Shawn Carman Death Kaukatsu was killed in 1169 during the assault of the Khan Moto Chagatai upon the capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. The Chancellor was observing the battle from a balcony when his apartment came under attack from disgruntled gaki spirits. His yojimbo, Bayushi Kwanchai was unable to save Kaukatsu from the vengeful spirits. The True Test, Part III External Links * Bayushi Kaukatsu (Gold) * Bayushi Kaukatsu Exp (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Bayushi Kaukatsu Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Imperial Leaders